Snoop
by mecca-boyde
Summary: In Birthmark Beast Boy breaks into the Titan's computer files to find more out about Raven. Ever wonder what he found? One-shot  very light bbxrae


The central computer of Titans Tower harbored an immense amount of information. Any criminal that had ever set foot in Jump City, from petty shoplifter to the likes of Slade Wilson, was profiled, and many from Gotham, Steel City, and Metropolis had their own files as well. It also contained vast amounts of information about the city itself: building layouts, street plans, profiles of government workers, and any crucial contacts they may need. Much of this information could be accessed on the Titan's main computer in the common room, but there was some information that was not.

When the Titans had first formed and Cyborg began designing the layout of the tower and the computer system by which it ran, he had made certain that the information contained within the central computer was not accessible outside of the tower, using every trick he knew to make it impenetrable. No one, not Control Freak, not Brother Blood, not even Slade, had managed to hack the Titan's main frame from outside the tower. The only way to get to the information would be to go to the central computer itself, which was located dead center within the tower, in an unmarked room.

The hydraulic door to this room, password and retinal scan protected, slid open slowly, revealing a slim boy of no more than fifteen. He stepped inside the room, letting the door behind him close.

Beast Boy looked around the room. It was nondescript; no jumbo-sized monitor, no computer towers straight from a bad sci-fy movie, just a desk with a normal PC sitting on it and a few filing cabinets on the adjacent walls. He walked over to the desk and took a seat in the generic rolling chair placed before it. He hit the power switch on the computer and waited for it to turn on, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair nervously. He was well-aware this was a bad idea, but the alternative wasn't much better, in his eyes.

The computer finally finished rebooting and promptly asked for a password. He obediently gave his own personal password to the computer and hit 'enter.' The screen once again changed, this time to the plain desktop background that had undoubtedly never been changed from the manufacturer settings. Now that he was in Beast Boy simply needed to find what he was looking for. And therein lied the problem.

For the past week or so Raven had been acting strange. Stranger than usual, anyways. She was skittish, jumping at loud noises and dropping things, and she smelled _nervous_. She was stressed, and while she may be able to hide it for the most part it couldn't escape his nose or his attention that she wasn't acting like her usual calm, collected self. Tonight's comment about getting home before 'tomorrow' (at 3:00AM, it was technically _now_ 'tomorrow') only confirmed his suspicious that something was wrong, and he hoped the Titan's database would give him the answer. Because it didn't just have floor plans and criminal profiles; it also contained a complete profile of each Titan, both original and honorary.

Beast Boy opened the Documents file and became sifting through all the files contained within. "Titans" looked promising, so he clicked on it and revealed several more options ("East", "West", "Honorary") and kept clicking until he finally came to a file titled "Raven." He clicked on this as well, and a message came up, informing him he would have to verify fingerprint at this time, as well as another retinal scan and his secondary password. He shuffled around the desk until he found the fingerprint recognition pad. He placed his entire hand on the pad and waited for it to register. As soon as it did a beam of light shot out from what appeared to be a normal webcam perched on top the monitor. The light scanned over his face, then it too registered the information and he was prompted to give his secondary password. The password took and he was soon looking at the file.

Beast Boy's eyes immediately went to the picture in the upper right hand corner of the screen. The picture was a few years old; Raven looked barely fourteen, her appearance slightly nervous but still composed as ever. He stared at it for a moment, thinking about how incredibly nervous she'd seemed the day they'd first met. Eyes wide, asking them all to give the alien girl a chance before they attacked her like testosterone-dredged buffoons. Later, when they'd all been staring out into the bay, awkwardly trying to pretend they didn't need one another's company, she'd let down her hood and he'd gotten a decent look at her face. He'd thought she was kind of pretty, an idea that had taken root after she smiled, and taken off when she told him he was funny. The picture in the profile was that girl, before she realized she could make her face blank and scare them all off (well, almost anyways).

He peeled his eyes from the picture and turned towards the rest of the file.

**Titan Alias:** Raven

**Name: **Roth, Raven

**Date of Birth**: November 5, 1995

**Heritage: **

** Mother**: Roth, A.

** Father**: n/a

** Genetic Heritage**: n/a

**Physical Stats:**

** Height**: 5'2"

** Hair**: Violet

** Eyes**: Violet

** Skin**: Grey

** Frame**: Small

**Physical Abilities**: n/a

**Mental Abilities**: telekinesis; empathy; healing; astral projections; other(s)

**Personal Biography**: n/a

Beast Boy took all of this in, regarding each new piece of information (or lack there of) as a new piece to the puzzle. So her real name was Raven Roth. This suited her; there was no name more perfect for her than Raven. He was a little disappointed she was only 5'2", as he was a good inch shorter than her, making him just above 5' (not cool). The rest didn't appear to be exceptionally helpful, and he was tempted to take his frustration out on the computer. But years working with Mento and his time spent with Robin had taught him that often the answer was there, if you knew where to look. So he reread to file several more times, each time getting a little more insight. She had many mental abilities, most of which he knew, but he wondered what 'other(s)' entailed. Perhaps these others were what were causing her distress. Lord knew her powers often gave him the creeps, and he only saw them from afar; just imagine _having _them. That would cause anyone to be paranoid.

And then there was the interesting case of her heritage. She knew her mother (or at least _who_ she was) but she didn't know either her father or her genetics. On his third time reading the file he remembered she'd once mentioned him. He and Cyborg had ended up in her mirror with her wacked out emotions and she'd said, "Let's just say…I have issues with my father." Did that mean she actually knew him? Or was it his absence that was the problem? Either way, she must know _something_ of her genetics; if her mother was human or something else she would at least know that much. That told Beast Boy the file in front of him didn't have all the information.

He sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair. This didn't appear to be getting him anywhere. What could be causing her dis-ease could be a variety of things, and who knew what was so wrong about today..

Today.

Today was…

November 5th.

Today was Raven's birthday.

When his mind finally grasped this fact he could have shouted with the feeling of satisfaction that came. So today was her _birthday_. Her birthday. Her…birthday? He slumpted back down in his chair, the feeling of victory quickly being replaced by another mystery. What was so wrong with her birthday? He thought about it, sitting in that uncomfortable chair for another 20 minutes, trying to find the answer. He finally sighed and closed the file, giving her picture one last stare, hoping it somehow would tell him the answer. He shut down the computer and replaced everything in the room back to its original state. The door slid open once more and he left the room.

He had half the answer he'd been looking for. It was Raven's birthday. She was nervous about her birthday. Why was she nervous about her birthday? As if to confirm his suspicions, the distinct noise of pacing met his sensitive ears as he quietly walked by Raven's room on the way to his own. She couldn't sleep and she was pacing. She was pacing because she was nervous. And she was nervous because it was her birthday. Why was she nervous about her birthday?

Beast boy finally entered his mess of a room, kicking aside some of the old clothing lying in his path as he made his way to his bed. She shouldn't be nervous, he thought, not about her _birthday_. Granted, he'd never really celebrated his, at least not in the usual sense. When he was a young kid in Africa with his parents they'd fussed over it, but after they'd gone any special celebrations stopped. All the birthdays he'd spent with the Doom Patrol were either on a mission (no time, obviously, for celebrations) or back home. When they were home, and Rita was cooking, she'd let him pick whatever he wanted for dinner, but there was no singing and no presents involved. He had never really given a huge amount of thought about this, but looking back he wished they would've at least been a little more celebratory. After all, he'd only been a kid.

No, he thought, as he pulled off boots, she should be _happy_ it's her birthday. He pulled off his shirt as well and jumped into the top bunk. And as he drifted off to sleep plans for cake and presents and balloons drifted through his head. In the morning, he would try to give her a reason to be happy about her birthday.


End file.
